Monitoring and/or troubleshooting network elements are a growing concern for Internet Service Providers (ISPs) as the Internet and use of the Internet continues to grow. Routing of data may be controlled by routing protocols. Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) is a hierarchical interior gateway protocol (IGP) for routing in Internet Protocol, using a link-state in the individual areas that make up the hierarchy. Label Distribution Protocol (LDP) is a protocol in which two label switch routers (LSR) exchange label mapping information (e.g., traffic information for multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) network). Protocol-Independent Multicast (PIM) is a family of multicast routing protocols that can provide one-to-many distribution of data over the Internet. Internal Border Independent Protocol (iBGP) is the core routing protocol of the Internet and works by maintaining a table of IP networks or prefixes which designate network reachability among autonomous network systems. Reducing downtime or avoiding problems associated with routing and/or network elements are an increasing concern to the Internet Service Providers (ISPs). Conventional troubleshooting of network elements typically requires a user to manually access each network element to collect information associated with the network element, thus this process may be tedious and time consuming. Also, conventional troubleshooting of network elements may require a manual analysis of the collected information in order to identify one or more problems associated with the network elements. Another conventional troubleshooting of network elements may rely on the network elements to alert a network manager of one or more problems. Often times the network manager may miss an alert.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.